Modern vehicles commonly come in a variety of platform sizes and in a variety of models on a particular platform size. The drive systems for these vehicles can vary based on the platform, the model, and the drive configuration (e.g., front wheel drive, rear wheel drive, and all-wheel drive). These differing drive systems will have differing drive shafts, differentials, transfer cases, etc. The drive shafts are typically press-fit into the differential or transfer cases. The press fitting is typically done with press equipment that is specifically designed for a particular platform, model and drive configuration. As a result, an assembly plant will require many different pieces of equipment to meet the press fitting demands and must coordinate the availability of these different pieces of equipment with production schedules and changes.
Modern press-fitting equipment uses a PLC controlled servo system to perform the press-fitting operation. The use of PLC controlled servo systems makes the press-fitting equipment more complicated. Additionally, PLC controlled servo systems are expensive and may require a customized program for each vehicle configuration. As such, the cost to provide for press-fitting equipment for an assembly plant that produces a variety of vehicle configurations can be excessive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simplified drive press system that can be utilized on a variety of vehicle configurations. Additionally, it would be advantageous if the cost for the drive press system can be reduced over that of PCL controlled servo systems.